yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chazz Princeton (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | birthdate = August 1''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Volume 9 character profiles | height = 167 cm | weight = 51 kg | gender = Male | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | occupation = Professional Duelist | manga_deck = Dragon }} Chazz Princeton, known as Jun Manjome (万丈目準, Manjōme Jun) in the Japanese version, is the deuteragonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. An Obelisk Blue student, he serves as Jaden Yuki's rival and the two are the only students to possess spirit cards. Design Appearance Chazz has long black hair that sticks up in spikes, and pale skin. He wears the standard Obelisk Blue coat outfit, but unlike his anime counterpart, he only switches to his black clothing after he graduates from Duel Academy. Personality Chazz's personality is somewhat different to his anime counterpart. Rather than being boastful and condescending, he is more stoic and solitary of a Duelist, wanting to defeat Jaden to assuage his pride rather than because of the humiliation of losing to him. He is still, however, resentful of accusations that he obtained his position due to his money rather than his skill, and maintains his pride despite being insulted when Jaden compared his "Winged Kuriboh" to Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon". In his youth, Chazz was much more light-hearted and genuinely enjoyed Dueling, but the accusations that he couldn't get by on his own skill caused him to become more bitter. However, under moments of extreme stress, his true feelings slip out. Chazz is willing to ally with Jaden when he has to, and doesn't argue pettily with him when doing so. Biography Chazz was an elite Duelist in the junior tournaments and won countless trophies. During his youth, he received an autograph from Koyo Hibiki, whose "Winged Kuriboh" spirit partner passed on the Feather of Ma'at that it carried to Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon", giving it its spirit. He saw Koyo being carried away in an ambulance and also saw Jaden Yuki for the first time, pursing the ambulance. However, upon entry to Duel Academy, rumors circulated that he was allowed entrance into Obelisk Blue only because of his family's wealth, particularly notable since Bastion Misawa, the top-scorer in the entrance exam, had only been able to get into Ra Yellow. Determined to prove them wrong in, Chazz buried the card containing his Duel Spirit and Dueled without it. Upon realizing Jaden Yuki had a spirit partner as well, "Winged Kuriboh", and when he used it to defeat him, Chazz sees his partner watching the Duel in spite of being abandoned. Chazz then recovers the card and resolves to defeat Jaden with his partner, Light and Darkness Dragon. He Duels Bastion Misawa during the preliminary rounds of Zane Treusdale's homecoming tournament. Chazz is put in a tight spot by Bastion, but manages to win using "Light and Darkness Dragon". He makes it to the finals, Dueling Syrus in the quarter-finals. Syrus proves to be a far stronger opponent than Chazz had anticipated, destroying "Light and Darkness Dragon" with his "Solidroid" cards. Chazz was eventually able to win after Syrus attacked without knowledge of the effect of "Light End Dragon". His use of "Light and Darkness Dragon", however, revealed to the watching David Rabb and Reggie MacKenzie that the card was a spirit card. David Dueled Chazz in the semi-finals, and he turned the match into a Shadow Game, causing Chazz to suffer real pain and illusory injuries. Refusing to let David take his partner, Chazz dealt massive damage to David with his "Hurricane Dragon", and in response, David brought out his Legendary Planet card, "The Big Saturn." Chazz is able to manipulate its attacks to give him the chance to draw "Light and Darkness Dragon" and destroy "Saturn." When the Dragon was Summoned, a black monster emerged from David's earring and called Chazz's Dragon the "Feather of Ma'at." Chazz's actions unknowingly weakened the monster, and David's defeat released him from its control, but he fell into a coma due to the resulting Penalty Game. In the finals of the tournament, Chazz's resolve to defeat Jaden and Zane proves strong enough to enable him to win against Jaden, countering "Winged Kuriboh LV10", with "Light and Darkness Dragon". The other students note that out of all of them, Chazz had the strongest conviction to defeat Zane. Despite his impressive victory over Jaden, Chazz is defeated by Zane without doing any damage to him, even after successfully Summoning his three strongest Dragons. Chazz is then paired with Syrus Truesdale in the Tag-Team Duels against the Overseas Champions. The two defeat Axel Brodie and James Crocodile Cook, and Syrus earns Chazz's respect as the former leads them to victory. In the one-on-one matches, he faces Axel Brodie again. Axel, who wished to find out more about the Shadow Games, requested that Chazz tell him what he knew when he won. Pushed into a corner, he Summoned the card that Principal MacKenzie had given him, "The Blazing Mars", one of the Legendary Planets. The unique aura of Mars initially made Chazz think that they were playing a Shadow Game, but it was a product of the monster itself. Before he could ask Axel why he was using a card connected with the Shadow Games when he wanted to find out more about them, Tragoedia possessed Axel for the rest of the Duel. Chazz ultimately claimed victory, and interrogated Axel after the Duel, only to realize that Axel had no memory of the Duel. After learning that Bastion had been involved in a Shadow Game and had collapsed, he discussed the events with Jaden, who had lost his "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" to Tragoedia. The spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" appeared and led them to the boathouse where Tragoedia was reclaiming his power from "Winged Kuriboh". Fully released, Tragoedia agreed to a Duel for his own amusement, repossessing MacKenzie and Dueling both Chazz and Jaden at the same time. The two gained an early advantage, but Tragoedia, having given them a free pass, quickly turned the match around and Summoned "The Supremacy Sun", which continued to return from the Graveyard after it was destroyed. Chazz was forced to use "Light and Darkness Dragon" as a shield against "The Sun", and eventually used a Trap to shuffle all the cards in their Graveyards into Jaden's Deck. Jaden fused "Winged Kuriboh" with "Light and Darkness Dragon" to Summon "Ma'at" and used it and "Terra Firma" to defeat both "The Sun" and Tragoedia. Tragoedia abandoned MacKenzie and attempted to attack them, but "Winged Kuriboh" began to reabsorb him, while "Light and Darkness Dragon" weakened Tragoedia. Chazz recognized that the spirits were sacrificing themselves to seal Tragoedia permanently, and explained this to Jaden, holding him back from the struggle. ]] When Jaden Dueled against Koyo Hibiki after their graduation, Chazz waited for him at the entrance to the Dueling field, wearing his black outfit and warning Jaden not to lose. Deck Chazz plays a Dragon Deck, focusing on the Summoning of his ace monster, "Light and Darkness Dragon" and its counterparts, "Light End Dragon" and "Dark End Dragon". He uses various support cards such as "Immortal Dragon" and "Dragon's Evil Eye" to gain field advantage while also utilizing defensive cards such as "Scale Mail" and "Durability (Dragon's Endurance)" in addition to several LIGHT and DARK support cards to supplement his aces. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga characters